Star WarsSG:Atlantis AU Story Begining
by SidJ
Summary: This is an idea for a cool AU story I came up with. Read this and let me know if I should even write this story and what you would like to see in it. Read it even if you haven't read Stargate Atlantis, I haven't put much from it in there.


**AN: **This is one of the many story ideas that float around in my head. For some reason it was special enough for me to sit down and write the beginning. This will remain a one-shot until I come up with enough of a story to write the rest.

**Read and Review! Let me know what you think and what you want to see in it. Give me ideas so I can shamelessly steal them and put them in my story! Or if I should even write this in the first place!**

XxXxX

In the outer edges of the known Galaxy of the Galactic Republic was a drifting damaged space-station of unknown origins that was surrounded by a blue half-dome of energy that protected it from the vastness of space.

The space station was a city in the shape of a snowflake with six clusters of towers and buildings that were connected to a central cluster with the tallest towers and buildings. In the center was the control tower, which was the largest of all the buildings on the city-station. No one knew how old the city was, not even the inhabitants, but age was showed in the buildings and metal in their grey and orange color by age and rust. The city also showed age in damage from a long forgotten space battle. Some buildings were reduced to rubble and ashes, large holes dotted many of the towers, and almost all of the city/space-stations systems didn't work. The only systems that worked were the energy dome that protected the city and life support.

The city was powered by a strange yellow-orange large, translucent group of crystals about two feet tall with a circular base, in the city's main power room that was under the large central tower. But there was a large laser hole in one side of the room of 3 foot radius, this lead to the object producing large surges of energy waves throughout the city affecting the inhabitants.

The inhabitants of the city were humans who had lived in the city for as long as they could remember, generations upon generations. But these were not normal humans. Most likely due to the large hole in the power supply room and the subsequent pulses of energy that affected generations upon generations, these humans were very different. The energy seemed to make them all stronger, faster, more intelligent and most importantly force sensitive. Few were born with the vision to see the future through the force, most though were better suited towards physical manifestation. The force was so natural to these beings that all of them used it with only basic training.

But these gifts came with steep prices. The birthrate of these people were extremely low. Most newborns were born dead, killed in the womb from the energy pulses. Because of this the population was very low, with less born each year. Currently the city only had 10,000. The people could not escape their space city and its energy pulses either.

Outside their space city, in the rest of the Galaxy, these city-dwellers were famous for a very specific trait. Whenever they used force, which was as natural as breathing to them, their bodies gave off a blue aura and their veins glowed gold. And when killed, their bodies continued to glow and their veins continued to glow gold. This, along with their other traits, made them the number one target of slavers and hunters. None who ventured far ever lasted long without being picked up as slaves or killed like wild game.

Throughout a small part of the universe where these humans lived was a rumor of gold tinted, glowing humans with extraordinary powers. Slavers and hunters came from throughout the galaxy searching for this rare prey.

For these reasons the colonists being very secluded and wary of the outside universe. Their city provided them with a safe haven. Its energy pulses seemed to disrupt all forms of communication or navigation, keeping its people hidden and protected.

But the colonists soon started dying from starvation and thirst as food supplies in the city started to dwindle, generation after generation. They couldn't trade with worlds for supplies or settle somewhere because they would be quickly found and without their cities protections they would be killed and captured quickly. So pirating became their bread and butter.

Because of their natural gifts they were very successful at privateering, making a name for themselves in their small part of the galaxy. They physical force users became the pirates and the force seers used their visions to divine when hunters and slavers travelled nearby or within range of their ships.

They were known as the Golden Specters, a small pirating force that attacked slavers and hunters with no warning and left without a trace. Leaving their enemies with nothing and drifting in space until they died of starvation or madness. Capturing any and all ships they could and adding them to their numbers.

From a young age all the children were trained in the basics of being a pirate. They were taught how to fight, shoot and pilot. The Elder and the most powerful seer of the city taught them the legends of their people. Legends that said their people had come from another galaxy on their city ship, flying through the universe, escaping from a terrible war in another galaxy.

One day one of the scientists had discovered a undiscovered section of the station behind the generator room. It was filled with thousands of data disks that fit into one large working terminal. The people had quickly turned on the terminal and started to research the information on the disks, hoping it would explain their origins or explain a way to fix their home. But each disk had only showed an error sign, claiming the data was corrupted. Hope died quickly, everyone seeing it as another dead end. No one realized the severity of the decision to turn on that terminal and to leave it on. After that life went back to normal, at least until the revelation.

One day soon after the discovery of the secret room, the Elder, leader and teacher among the seers, announced that she could feel danger approaching the station. She said that none of the adults would survive and that there was only a small chance that the children would survive. She said that a long forgotten enemy would come and track every adult. In order to survive the children must be kept separate from the adults.

The Elder had an amazing record of never being wrong, which was unheard off; usually visions were known to be vague and sometimes wrong. And as such the people listened. They all prepared and the Leader of the people led the charge.

He was a kind man, always going out of his way to help others and taking his leadership duties seriously. He never like the pirate lifestyle but suffered through it to provide for his family and people. He and his followers immediately acted on the vision, preparing defenses and evacuation ships.

The enemy came in the form of battleship of unknown origin. It came from outside the known galaxy, and not from the known Galactic republic. It fired its weapons almost immediately upon site of the city. A laser of massive proportions attacked the city. Putting a strain of the energy shield that the city's power source could not handle. The shield shut off as the strain became too much and every city-dweller outside died as the cities buildings closed their airlocks. Following the vision, the Leader had loaded all the children on to the largest of the Golden Specters ships.

Unbeknownst to him, his son had refused to leave with the other children. He loved his family too much to leave, so he sneaked off the ship to fight with his father and the rest of his family. When his father found out, he was furious. It was too late to take his son back to the other ship, so he forced the boy into his personal ship and prepped it to launch at the same time as the other children's ship would.

As the leader and the other Golden Specters launched ships to fight back against this unknown enemy, they provided a distraction so that the ship with the children and the one with the leaders son could escape without notice. They sacrificed their lives to save their children.

The Elders vision came true in the fact that the enemy had a device that was made to track their specifically unique body signals. And it could only track those of fully grown adults; children's were too small to show up on their radars. This is what the Elders vision meant, this was why only children could escape the devastating attack. So the leaders ship with his son flew under the enemies radar and escaped, but the other ship full of the other children did not.

Unknown to everybody else, a single cowardly man had snuck into the children's ship in order to survive. This provided a signal for the enemy to track and destroy, killing all of the children of the city. The enemy seeing that every life signal was gone turned and flew back into the unknown regions of space.

The leaders son, the last survivor of the Golden Specters, flew off into the known Galactic galaxy alone.

And this is where our story begins

XxXxX

**Again, Let me know what you think and if I should even write this!**


End file.
